Underworld Historians
by zerofour05
Summary: This war, that clandestinely rages through the realms, is far more dangerous than the Great War. This war to prevent the destruction of humankind, devil kind, and angel kind, rests in the hands of the Black Order. Who will record this war? The world's historians: the Bookman Clan. But, only two of them remain: the final Bookman, and his successor. LavixChomesukexRiasxAkeno.


**A/N: I don't really have anything to say. First story? That's about it. Oh, I guess I do want to use this place as a chance to fix up my narrative writing, so I'd like some pointers as well.**

The Black Order. A clandestine organization whose goal is to combat the Millennium Earl and his akuma forces in order to prevent the Millennium Earl from destroying humanity. In order to do that, the Black Order utilizes the raw power of Innocence and turns them into weapons. Much like the Sacred Gear, Innocence were artifacts that held great power and abilities created by the Biblical God, although unlike the Sacred Gear, which came in set forms, many types of Innocence that weren't parasitic had to be harnessed of its raw power and formed into weapons for their accommodators, those who are compatible with Innocence, in order to fight the Millennium Earl and his forces.

Yes, obviously there were differences between the two, so why…?

"Why the hell do the Finders keep getting Sacred Gear users and potential accommodators mixed up?!" Komui, the head of the Black Order's European branch, asked the ceiling of his room, and sighed tiredly. He leaned back on his chair and propped his feet against the desk filled to the brim with paperwork and books. His golem, connected to his phone, flapped nearby. A Finder had just told him that the phenomenons his team had been investigating for months were confirmed to be the works of an unstable Sacred Gear. Not Innocence.

"Well, that's that, then. Please return to Headquarters as soon as possible. We can't have your squad out alone. You may get ambushed."

Komui disconnected the golem. Recently, many finders and exorcists had been the targets of, not only the akuma, but the fallen angels as well. This used to be uncommon, but recently the attacks on the finders and exorcists had been increasing. To Komui, this seemed really odd: either the Fallen Angels that attack are unaware of the Black Order's Grigorian branch, or they're just another batch of rogue Fallen Angels. Either way, not good.

Suddenly, he rose from his seat with a jerk. When his feet came off from the table, he knocked off mountains of paperwork that joined the crowd of paper on the floor. Damn it. More mess.

"I have an idea…" Komui declared to no one, as he began to establish a connection from his golem to the phone.

"Hello? Bookman, I have an assignment for you."

As Lavi, Bookman, Toma, and Krory headed home to celebrate the latter's successful first mission, it began pouring harshly. Luckily for them, they managed to find refuge at an inn located in the nearby town. Now, here they were, lounging around the first floor of the inn, until the storm passed. Krory, Lavi, and Toma sat in a booth situated by the window, while Bookman conversed on the phone.

 _Smack!_

The sound of three hands slapping the table's booth simultaneously.

"What do you mean those cards belong to you? I obviously slapped them first!"

"No way! My pinky is beneath your hand!"

"And my hand is beneath the rest of your hand!"

Toma sweatdropped as he watched Lavi and Krory butt heads over who got the cards. ' _Who knew they were so competitive…?'_ Toma thought, amusingly.

The game Toma introduced to them, was Egyptian Rat Screw, in which the object of the game is to accumulate all the cards. The deck is split evenly amongst the players, face down. The players are to keep the cards face down at all times, until they flip a card into the middle, face-up. In order to obtain cards, the players must slap the pile when there are sandwiches (10/ Jack/ 10) or doubles (7/ 7). Alternatively, one can play face cards (that is, Jack (J), Queen (Q), King (K), or Ace (A), and the next person will have a set number of chances to draw another face card or to slap. Or else, the entire pile goes to the one who drew the face card.

"Okay, so...how many cards did I have to set down again for King?" Krory asked when Toma placed down the aforementioned face card.

"You have three chances to draw a face card. If you don't get a face card, then they're mine," Toma explained, looking at his deck. ' _I only have ten cards left. If nobody slaps or if he doesn't get a face card, I can add seven cards to my deck.'_

Krory drew.

Seven of diamonds, added to the pile.

Nine of spades, added to the pile.

Jack of clubs, added to the pile.

' _Damn it…'_ Toma sighed in disappointment. Sorry, bud.

"That was a close one." Krory wiped his forehead of invisible sweat, and Lavi played next.

' _Let's hope luck's on my side, 'cause I only have one chance..'_ Lavi slowly drew from his pile, keeping the card face down to ensure nobody sees it.

' _I've got the most cards right now, so I need to be ready to slap…'_ He left the card hovering over the pile for a couple of seconds before placing the card down and flipping it over suddenly. His eye widened. ' _Nice…!'_

As if on instinct, Lavi raised his hand a couple of inches to slap, and then…

Smack!

"Sorry Lavi, you're a bit too slow. These belong to me, right?"

A fourth hand, one too small for Krory, and elongated black sleeves, which meant they weren't Toma's so, then…

Everyone's eyes trailed up to meet black beady eyes, embraced with two black patches of make-up. Bookman was no longer on the phone, and he had his hand on the pile of cards, his strong nose wrinkled slightly with a small, mischievous smile.

"Noooo! Panda how could you?! I was gonna wi-"

Smack!

Another slap, but this one seemed to have hit bone and hair, rather than the table. Lavi's cards were splayed onto the table in a mess as the red-headed exorcist gripped his head in an effort to soothe the ache.

Oh yes, Bookman's actions were completely legible. Anyone, whether they were people who initially weren't dealt cards, or whether they were players who had lost their deck, anyone could slap in and join (or rejoin) the game.

"Don't call me Panda!"

"Unfortunately, this is where Lavi and I part with you two. I have just received word of another mission from Komui," Bookman sighed, and he waited by the door of the inn. He looked outside, and saw that the rain had disappeared, and the sky was as bright as any day could get. Sunlight poured in through the windows, and if one could guess, it seemed as if it hadn't been raining for the past two hours; the only way one would be able to guess it rained was the large puddles that cars seemed to drive through. He looked back at Toma and Krory who were packing up the cards.

"You two will be alright, yes?"

"Of course Mister Bookman. Mister Krory and I will be just fine," Toma replied, as he and Krory had walked over to Bookman's position.

"Uhh gramps, where are we going?" Lavi's voice echoed through a hallway adjacent to the exit of the inn. Lavi's shaded figure covered a door at the end of the hall, in which a flushing sound could be heard dying out. As Lavi walked to the rest of the group, his figure became less shaded as he walked through the dimly lit hallway and into the bright lobby of the inn.

When Lavi caught up with the group, they exited the inn, not before thanking the owner, however.

Outside, Lavi and Bookman began walking in opposite direction of Krory and Toma. Lavi shouted at Krory and Toma to grab their attention, and he waved at them with a smile.

"Be safe you two!"

"Thanks! You too!"

After they were a considerable distance away, Lavi looked at Bookman. "You didn't answer my question earlier, gramps. Where are we going?"

Bookman replied with an irritated look, and retorted, "Maybe I didn't want to tell you because you keep calling me gramps!"

He sighed and kept walking, his pace beginning to outpace Lavi's.

"Hey, wait up!" Lavi tried to keep up with the older man's pace.

"The Underworld...we're going to the Underworld."

"What was that? The Underworld? You can't mean…" Lavi's eye widened as realization struck. That's right, how did he forget? Before becoming exorcists, the two were devils before anything else. They were going...technically, home.

The pair of exorcists walked in silence, with Lavi tending to his thoughts and Bookman enjoying the quiet peace.

The Bookman Clan, if Lavi remembered correctly, for he didn't care about devil history at the time, were a nigh extinct family of the 72 Pillars of Hell-pure blooded, devil families who were of noble status. The Bookman Clan was one of them, and Bookman, was the only one of his clan left.

Nine years ago, Lavi was briefly abandoned shortly after finding the hammer, although shortly after finding the hammer, he met Bookman. Many devils were afraid of him because he was an accommodator of Innocence, although nobody knew that at all at the time, and he was treated as an outcast (and he was pretty sure that many devils were still ignorant about Innocence). His family, pure blooded, but just nameless citizens of the Underworld, abandoned him because of an artifact he found while exploring an abandoned temple deep in the forests of the Underworld. That's right, the artifact he found was the Hammer.

He was not afraid of it like the others were. The room of the temple he found it in felt...odd. The friends he was exploring with was afraid to enter that particular room, for some reason, even though they had recently just _barely_ , if anything, escaped a hallway that emitted arrows from the walls unscathed. The room he looked around resembled that of a blacksmith's. No iron machines or the sort, but many of the structures were carved of stone. The tables, the racks, the tools. Everything. Except for the hammer, that is. The hammer, before being polished and cleaned and basically what it looked like today, was a preserved, yet rusty old carpenter's hammer that was in the hands of a skeleton near one of the tables. As he got closer to the artifact, he realized that this feeling was the source of the odd air.

The hammer produced a warm aura, and when he finally got his hands on it, bright teal blue light poured off from the hammer. Where on the hammer emitted the strange light, he did not know, but what he did know was that it felt... _right_. As if he was chosen for this. And after the blue light died down, he blacked out.

When he'd awoken to, he found himself in a large room. The lights were off, save for a single candle that stood on a golden wick, which emitted a dim light in his small area. Lavi looked above his head and saw that there were different paintings on the wall, which usually captured moments of war in excruciatingly great detail. He wondered if the painter was actually there when it happened.

"My great uncle painted those."

A voice, which seemed to have belonged to an old man, interrupted his thoughts. Lavi looked toward the source of the voice, which came from the doorway. Because the rest of the room was dark, he was only able to make out a small figure.

"Did they? They look really nice. Almost as if he was there himself," Lavi replied, and he continued to study the paintings some more.

"He was there when he painted it. He studied the models which made its way onto the canvas. He was always the artistic one in the family. He always felt that merely writing down history was bland, so he decided to record history in a different way. He began to learn to paint, and thus, he painted these. The one above your head right now is of a Native American tribesmen who belonged to the O'odham tribe, and he was planning a raid on a nearby Apache camp," The voice of the old man held a nostalgic tone. "I kind of wished I'd had done painting as well, but that doesn't matter anymore."

"Yeah, I kinda didn't really get any of that. Is that what the Overworld is like? 'Caaause I have no clue as to what O'odham or Native American or Apache are," Lavi replied nonchalantly to the mini-lecture he received. History wasn't exactly his thing. In school, he had a history class, but he never really payed attention. The only thing that caught his eye was the 72 Pillars, and that was only because he thought that some of the families had pretty cool abilities.

"Grrr...learn to respect the histories you dolt!" The figure rushed toward Lavi and pummeled his head with his fists.

"Owowowow! Jeeze that hurt! You pack a punch!" Lavi exclaimed with his fingers in his scalp, attempting to soothe his aches.

"Historians control the future. It is the historian's duty to record the present, and by recording the present, the future can study the past. Historians control the future because historians would be the only ones that know if the information that they write down is correct. Without history, we wouldn't have a clue as to what society was like, or what our society was based off of. So be thankful of history!"

Another smack to the head.

"Alright alright! Damn, just ease it with the brain damage, would you?" Once Lavi felt that the pain had subsided, he saw that the figure had moved from the doorway to the bed he was currently resting on. Huh, no wonder the voice sounded louder.

With the owner of the figure finally under the light of the candle, Lavi was able to make out the owner of the figure. Currently sitting on the bed, was a short old man, who donned a coat of black, outlined in silver. The sleeves of the coat draped past his hands, and the coat was decorated in silver linings and buttons. The emblem on the coat was silver and it looked vaguely like the combination of a rose and a cross. Strange symbols were embedded on the center of the emblem, and tiers rose from the center of the emblem, effectively creating a flat cone.

Moving from the figure's coat, Lavi's eyes moved to the figure's head, and he saw the long and pointed ears he had. Considering that the old man before him was a devil too, he wondered if he would end up with ears like that, and that prompted him to pull at his own ears subtly. Aside from the ears, he also noted that the man had a long, pointed nose to match with those ears. And then, he saw the eyes. Or a least, what surrounded them. A large, filled-in black circle of...paint? Make-up? Permanent marker? Oh, maybe it was moles or birthmarks. Either way, Lavi didn't know, and they filled the skin around his eyes. Lavi couldn't help but suppress a smirk when he thought he looked like a panda. And finally, his hair. The old man had only a single patch of long grey hair, which curved unnaturally into a question mark, and at the base of the question mark looking 'do, was a thick, red band.

"I have no names that I go by, so call me Bookman," the old man said, and pulled back a sleeve of his coat to shake the young boy's hand. "And you are…?"

Bookman? Why did that name sound familiar? Hmm...no point in worrying about it now, I guess.

"My name's Lavi! Lavi Deak, but...call me Lavi!" Lavi took the older man's hand jubilantly. The older man's hands felt wrinkled in his, and his fingernails were black, long, and sharp. Multiple rings covered his fingers. Was he wedded? Probably had multiple wives, but why keep all the rings?

"Well then Lavi, before I bring you home, there's something we need to talk about," Bookman said, and he looked at the hammer that was surprisingly, still in Lavi's grasp. Lavi followed Bookman's gaze, and he realized that he was still holding the hammer.

"Oh yeah! Pretty cool right? I found this while exploring the tem...ple…," A frown settled in on Lavi's face. He remembered blacking out. What happened? How'd he get here?

"Yes, your friends rushed you out of the temple after you passed out. They saw me and left you with me. Left me with no say in the matter," Bookman, replied, answering his unanswered questions. Lavi frowned again. ' _They left me? Oh those idiots are so gonna get it tomorrow!'_

"Well, who knew that that hammer was actually Innocence?" Bookman, mused to himself, unintentionally capturing the curiosity of the young child.

"Innocence…?"

"Yes, Innocence. It's rare for Innocence to react with a devil, especially because Innocence holds divine power. And if you are able to wield the hammer without receiving any backlash, then you might be an accommodator."

"Accommodator…?" Lavi asked. Seriously, he was in like...5th grade. He had no idea what any of those terms meant. Maybe he'll learn it in school.

"An accommodator is someone who can use Innocence. Holy power. Naturally, this means that, although holy power is incredibly dangerous to us devils, accommodators are slightly more so resistant than regular devils," Bookman explained.

"Right, well I have no idea what an accommodator is, or what Innocence is, so I'll just ask my teacher tomorrow! Thanks for watching over me gramps!" Lavi jumped out of the bed with his hammer and sped out of the room to find the exit.

"Not so fast!" Bookman shouted, grabbing the end of the young Lavi's shirt before he could get away, and the sudden movement caused him to jerk backwards onto the ground. "I said that I would take you home. It isn't safe for a child to be wandering so late at night. Where do you live?"

Lavi stood up from the ground, wobbling around caused by the sudden fall. "Okay…I'll uh...show you, ya old fart…"

 _Thok!_

Lavi found himself standing up again, albeit a little more dizzier than the first fall. "Man, why do you hit so hard..?"

People were acting very funny around Lavi. He'd decided to bring his awesome hammer that he found yesterday just to show it off to his friends at school, but for some reason, many of the kids were hell bent on avoiding him.

"Nobody wants to talk to me…" Lavi sighed sadly, and he just sat at his desk, playing with his black, rusted hammer. Supposedly, his Innocence, if he recalled what that old man was saying.

Fifteen minutes later, the bell ring. It was time for history.

"Great, my least favorite subject…" Lavi grumbled as he reached under his seat for the history book sitting there.

"Please flip to page 304," The teacher said, and almost in unison, the sounds of twenty five books being flipped to a certain page resonated through the classroom. When Lavi flipped the page, he was greeted with a wall of text about the Great Devil Reforms, and he groaned in response.

However, after reading the wall of text, he saw a small quote that correlated to the events of the Great Devil Reforms, and the quote was credited to…

"Bookman…?" Lavi muttered, remembering how the old man from yesterday was named Bookman. His eyes widened in realization, and he raised his hand.

"Yes Lavi?" The teacher had called his name.

"Uhm...who was Bookman?" Lavi asked, clearly confused. The quote had only credited their last name, so he wondered if it was the old man that quoted this.

"C'mon now Lavi, we learned this last week! And you took a test on them three days ago!" The teacher replied, annoyed by the fact that information went in one ear and out the other. The teacher continued, "The Bookman Clan was a family of the 72 Pillars of Hell, Lavi. We already went over this," the teacher said, irritated that they couldn't continue on with the lesson that was currently being taught.

"Okay okay, jeeze, I got the idea already!" Lavi wanted to interrupt the teacher's lecture on history about a historical family. He already listened to the teacher drone on and on about the Gremories, the Phenexes, the Sitris, and the rest of the damned 72 Pillars of Hell. "I'll just ask Bookman later…" Lavi muttered to himself, hearing the teacher drone on about their current subject, but not paying attention to the lecture.

At the end of school (and that damned history subject), Lavi went out to greet his friends that he usually hung out with after school. Of course, this was also the group of kids that were daring enough to explore that temple with him

"Hey guys!" Lavi shouted at the group of kids who were hanging out by the school gates. He was running towards them with his recently favored hammer in his hands. However, when he caught up to the group, the kids who were closest to him kept their distance by moving back, creating a little semi circle with Lavi in the middle.

"Err...hey Lavi…" a kid in the group greeted him shyly.

"Yeah...hi…" another one said, hesitant with his reply.

"What's going on with you guys? Actually, nevermind that. What are we doing today?" Lavi asked excitedly, "If we're not doing anything! We should play soldier! I'll use my trusty hammer!"

He raised his hammer to the air excitedly. The other kids stepped back.

"Yeah, uhh...we're doing something, but…" One kid started, but he receded his voice.

"We...we don't...we don't want to play with you," Another spoke up, his finishing phrase being the finishing blow.

"O-oh? Well, why's that?" Lavi asked, heartbroken.

"Hey, you're pretty cool and all, but after last night, I feel strange around you…" A kid spoke up, and then blushed, "W-well, what I mean is, is that it doesn't feel right around you…"

A couple of muttered, "Yeah"s resounded from the group of school children.

"Well, we'll see you around, Lavi. Peace."

After that, the group of kids dispersed, leaving Lavi alone. He was heart broken that his friends had decided to leave him. They were his friends ever since he came to this school, and that was two years ago! To have them abandon him like this...it wasn't fair. Lavi began to tear up, and eventually, he began to sob.

With nothing else to do, he decided to trudge home, and that short journey began. He walked past the school gates, sobbing quietly, with his eyes glued to the ground and his right hand gripped tightly around the hammer. For the next ten minutes, until he looked up to see his own front door, he kept his eyes to the ground, unaware of the other kids who'd kept their distance from him and unaware of a beady pair of eyes watching over him.

Opening the door with his keys, he silently opened the door, ensuring to keep the noise as minimal as possible. After his mother died, his father had become very ill, and his father had asked him to keep the noise down as much as possible so that he doesn't get a headache.

"Dad, I'm home…" he spoke quietly into the house. With the lights off, and the purple sky peeking through the shutters, it almost seemed like his home was abandoned. Well, the rest of his house was. When he was at home, he was usually in his father's room, taking care of his dad, and when he wasn't taking care of his dad, he was in his room sleeping, or he was in the kitchen eating a small meal to fill his stomach.

He turned left into a hallway. The corridor had three doors, the one on the left, closest to him, was his room. The door also on the left, but past his door was the bathroom. The only door on the right, was the master bedroom. The room where his father currently resides.

When he got to the master bedroom, he felt a chill, although that was usually normal when he stood in front of his father's bedroom; this time it felt...different. Like there was something hiding behind the door; something that was intruding in his home, and he wasn't...afraid. No, he felt...adrenaline? And his the handle of his hammer began to feel warm too…

His hand rested on the door knob, hesitating to open the door for a couple of seconds, and then…

"Dad, I'm home. It's time for you to take your medicine," Lavi said in a hushed voice, as he opened the door just enough for his entire body to slide through. When he successfully made it in the room without a sound, he turned around and shut the door silently.

The room was spacious; there was a king sized bed in the middle of the room, and the walking space around the bed was quite roomy. Parallel to the bed, was a small wooden dresser and a flat screened TV resting just above the wall. The TV was turned on, set to the news channel with the anchorman speaking talking to his anchormate jovially.

"Haha yes that's true Byron, I wonder how life in America's going right now!"

America? What's that? Lavi looked around the room for the TV remote, which was located on the bed next to a human (or is it devil-sized?) hump, which rose and fell at a steady tempo. He walked over silently to the hump and grabbed the TV remote with utmost care, so as not to disturb the hump from his slumber. He aimed the remote at the TV and pressed the off button, the clicking sound from the TV and the anchorman's conversation/news report abruptly cut off.

Now, it was silent in the room. ' _And it's freakin' hot in here too…'_ Lavi thought and he headed to the furthest side of the room, where there was a window, and next to it, a small shrine. He stopped by the shrine and admired it silently, a sorrowful frown on his face. The shrine wasn't very big. Just a couple of pictures of him and his family, but the picture in the center was a picture of a woman. She was beautiful; long, brown reddish hair that looked silky and smooth, with emerald green eyes that was bursting full of love and happiness-Lavi was glad that he had her eyes-and a small smile that emphasized how she was so relaxed and at peace with her life. Lavi sighed sadly. ' _No use in dwelling on the past…'_ he thought, and he tore his eyes from the miniature staring contest he held with his mother's picture.

He moved over just to the left of the shrine and opened the window just a crack. Lavi glanced at the window, which gave him a small view of their backyard; once before it was clean, but weeks without tending to the backyard, and he was able to see the sprouts of weed overtaking the scenery.

"Once dad gets better, then he can work on the backyard again, just like how he used to," Lavi said, and turned to face his sleeping father. His hammer, for some reason, felt inexplicably even warmer, even more so than when he was at the front of the bedroom door.

"I should go get him his medicine," Lavi muttered, quietly walking through the room, although at a slightly faster pace than he did before.

When he got out of the room, he closed the door behind him silently and sighed. For some reason, he's been getting the willy-nillies around his dad for some reason. Maybe he was coming down with the sickness his dad had too! Lavi frowned at that idea. No way, no how. He had been out of the house most of the time and his dad didn't do anything that might've endangered his health. Well, maybe this one time when he was taking care of his dad, a couple weeks back. He was watching him drink his medicine, when all of a sudden, he vomited a black substance onto the sheets. Laundry that night was hell…

The young Lavi walked into their kitchen and pulled a small glass from the sink. He rinsed the glass a few times before walking over to the refrigerator to fill the glass with water. Opening the refrigerator, he pulled out a pitcher of cold water and filled the glass. After filling the glass, he placed the pitcher back into its original spot, and he scanned the refrigerator of its contents. Maybe two eggs left, some leftover cake he got from a friend's birthday party a couple days back, and some other food he was able to get from said birthday party. Food's getting scarce in this household…

"What are we gonna do? Dad hasn't been eating lately, and I don't have money to stock up on groceries...I'm too young to be doing that type of stuff!" Lavi grumbled as he shut the refrigerator door, and he grabbed the glass of water before heading over to the pantry to grab some medicine.

 _Thud!_

Lavi stopped dead in his tracks, the sudden stop causing the glass of water to shake, and drops of water fell to the ground. "What was that?"

Lavi set the glass down before rushing straight to the master bedroom. When he burst the door open, he saw his father on the ground twitching, with the blankets and sheets tangled around his legs that made him resemble a butterfly hatching from its cocoon.

"Dad!" he shouted, and he rushed to the fallen man's side. He tried to help him up, but his small frame couldn't support the weight of his father. When he tried to pull on his arm, his father began twitching uncontrollably, and a dry scream erupted from his father's mouth.

"I-it'll be alright dad!" Lavi, not knowing whether this is the end or not, began tearing up. He didn't know what to do...He's going to lose his dad too, and now he'll be alone without a family. His friends, although it's only been a day of their cruel behavior, won't be there for him; now he'll be alone without friends.

He was abruptly taken out of his thoughts when the arm he was grasping shoved him to the ground. Not knowing what he'd done to deserve this, had begun to drop the tears that had been collecting in his eyes. After that action, his father had begun to writhe in pain, and he contracted into a 'U' shape with his body.

Moments later, abomination struck as his father had split open to reveal a gigantic balloon-like creature rise from the scattered pieces of his father. When it rose completely to reveal its full form, its head touched the ceiling of the room. Lavi stared at the abomination before him. The monster had the form of a disfigured gigantic balloon, with barrels of all sizes protruding from its spherical body with what seemed to be rough gray skin, and near the center, was a white face that resembled a clown. The face, alone, could give children nightmares; its mouth seemed to be stuck open, and its eyes were wide; the soulless pupils gazing down at Lavi with murderous intent. Coming from the eyes was a dripping black substance that made it seem like it was crying out its mascara. The most notable thing however, was the black pentacle fixated on the forehead.

Lavi was afraid. So very afraid, and yet he couldn't move. The balloon-like creature floated closer to him, and his hammer began pulsating with heat. He had to drop it when the heat became too unbearable to him.

 _Click-click!_

The face of the barrels turned with such elasticity that any barrels that weren't facing him, were now doing so. After a second's warm-up, the barrels began to glow a bright purple. Lavi, in his fear, did nothing but watch and wait for his inevitable doom. When the barrels fired, however…

"Heavenly Compass! Needles of Divine Protection! East Crime!"

 **A/N: Alright, how was that for a chapter? Yeah, this will be Lavi centered, but I will make sure Allen and Lenalee and the other exorcists are involved in this story, and I'm thinking of a really small harem. Just Chomesuke, because I thought she was adorable in the anime and the fact that she was only introduced in one arc before before being killed off was unfair, and then the usual Akeno and Rias. I may add a few more, only if I feel like it. Although, I'm not exactly sure how Lavi may do in the Riser arc. Eh, so I guess that's it. Until next time kiddies.**

 **Okay, so honestly, I'm going off on a whim here as I continue to write the story. Obviously, I'm going to change a few things around, such as how living in Japan is practically impossible due to the Level 3 akuma, and maybe the species of a couple of the characters. For example, Lavi and Bookman are devils, and I'm considering on making Krory a devil too. Otherwise, ciao.**


End file.
